Revelations
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: It's 30th century Earth, Crystal Tokyo to be exact. King Endymion has decided to revive the generals, one at a time. How do they react when one revelation after another is revealed?
1. Zoicite

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: This story follows the NA dub, so Zoicite is a woman.

"Revelations"

Chapter One – Zoicite

She felt warm and peaceful. Malachite was so sweet to hold her and stay with her until she passed. It was strange, though. Her chest hurt. She had always believed that all pain wasn't felt in death. Was it possible she was still alive? She was about to open her eyes when a realization hit her. Her bond to the Negaforce was broken! Her verdant eyes flew open. Her eyes traveled around the crystalline room and landed on the other occupant; Sailor Mercury. She sat up in a flash and immediately regretted it as the pain in her chest flared, causing her to hiss in pain and her hands to fly to the sites of pain.

"Are you all right?" Mercury asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Why do you care?" Zoicite hissed, eyes locked on the blue-haired scout. She wanted to heal herself, but didn't dare take her eyes off the blunette. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to explain things to you. Go ahead and heal yourself; I won't attack."

"I'm not afraid of you," Zoicite retorted, but closed her eyes and concentrated, drawing her healing powers to the surface. To her surprise, she found them rather close instead of buried. She guessed it was because her bond to the Negaforce was gone. Using her powers, she healed her chest. She didn't feel exhausted as she used to, and when she opened her eyes, it must've been evident, because Mercury spoke up. "That's the power of the Silver Crystal. Your bond to the Negaforce was disrupting your ability to heal. Now, all of your fellow generals are dead, but-"

The color drained from Zoicite's face. "Dead? M-Malachite i-is d-dead? NOOOO!"

The scream and following sobs were heard throughout the palace. It was easy to tell that the person was heartbroken. The heart break was so intense Sailor Venus and Neo-Queen Serenity came hurrying into the room. The scene was troubling. Zoicite was collapsed on the bed, sobbing, and Mercury was hovering nearby, unsure of what to do. The Scout of Ice looked at her Queen and fellow Scout. "She just found out that Malachite is dead."

This statement was punctuated by an extra loud sob from the distraught coppery-blond. Venus stepped over and placed a hand on the ex-general's back. This caused her to look up, watery green eyes meeting kind blue eyes. Zoicite sat up, allowing Venus to sit next to her. "It will be okay, Zoicite. All of the generals will be revived in time. You were first because of your healing powers. They will be necessary when we revive the others."

"When will Malachite be re-revived?"

"We don't know. The King is the one who decided that," Venus admitted.

"King? Which King?"

"I will explain everything to you. I just ask that you keep your questions until the end." Venus took a breath. "This is 30th Century Earth, Crystal Tokyo to be exact. The Earth is ruled by King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity." Noting the look of realization on Zoicite's face, Venus continued, "Yes, King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity were Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity. Anyway, the Queen used the Silver Crystal to dissolve your bond with the Negaforce as she will with the others. We hope you will stay here and help heal people when necessary."

"I will. Thank you."

"Now, dry your tears. You may not have Malachite, yet, but if you need to talk, any of the scouts would be willing to listen." Venus passed over a handkerchief, and Zoicite used it to dab her eyes before passing it back.

Venus wrapped her arms around Zoicite and gave her a hug. Zoicite returned the hug and promised herself that she would be strong and wait for Malachite to return to her.

TBC


	2. Nephlite

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: This story follows the NA dub, so Zoicite is a woman.

"Revelations"

Chapter Two – Nephlite

He wasn't sure what was going on. The last thing he remembered was dying from the wound in his shoulder. Was he dead? Somehow, he doubted that, but the lack of pain from his shoulder casted doubts on his doubt. Something was different, but he wasn't sure what. Just then, he felt something gently kneading the shoulder that used to be wounded. That removed all doubts. With that decided, he all of a sudden knew what was different. His bond to the Negaforce was broken!

His blue eyes flew open to meet two pairs of green eyes. One pair belonged to a Sailor Scout he had never seen before. Her brown hair was kept back in a high ponytail and her skirt was green and her two bows were pink. The other pair of green eyes belonged to Zoicite, but instead of feeling antagonistic towards the coppery-blond, he had a feeling of camaraderie.

"How does your shoulder feel?" Zoicite asked.

"Better than ever. What is going on? Why are you here? Where is Malachite?" Nephlite sat up.

Zoicite looked away. Before she had, Nephlite caught the pain filled look that showed up in her eyes. "You and I are the only two generals that have been revived. I work here as the healer. As for your first question, Sailor Jupiter is better informed to answer it. I have only been back for three months."

Nephlite turned to face the Sailor Scout now identified as Jupiter. "Please keep any and all questions to the end. This is 30th Century Earth, Crystal Tokyo to be exact. The Earth is ruled by King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity." Seeing his look of realization, Jupiter gave a small smile. "Yes, King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity were Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity. The Queen used the Silver Crystal to dissolve your bond with the Negaforce as she has with Zoicite and as she will with the other two. We have an opening at the observatory across from the temple just beyond the gates of the Crystal Palace. I hope you will use your talents there and maybe come by once in a while to see me."

"See you?" Nephlite repeated. Then, he smiled. "Sure. Why not?"

The smile he received in return warmed his heart. He had one last revelation. Everything was going to be all right.

TBC


	3. Jedite

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: This story follows the NA dub, so Zoicite is a woman.

"Revelations"

Chapter Three – Jedite

Where was he? First, he was in Eternal Sleep, but was released some time later. Before he knew what was going on, he got blasted on his back. Speaking of which, why didn't his back hurt? Was he alive or dead? Suddenly, a revelation hit him that trumped everything else. His bond to the Negaforce was broken!

His blue eyes flew open and attempted to sit up but found he was laying on his stomach. When he attempted to shift so he could sit up, a gentle hand was placed on his back, stilling his motion. Into his field of vision walked Zoicite. "How does your back feel?"

"Wonderful actually." Zoicite grabbed his hands, helping him into a sitting position. "What's going on? Where are we? Where is everyone else?"

"Nephlite is at the observatory that is across from the temple you were at once, and Malachite," Zoicite closed her eyes at that point, "has not been revived yet. Everything else Sailor Mars can tell you as she is better informed than I."

Jedite's terrified blue eyes landed on the Scout of Fire, and Zoicite felt him flinch. She whispered in Jedite's ear, "Relax. She's not here to hurt you."

"I will explain everything to you. Just keep your questions, if you have them, to the end. This is 30th Century Earth, Crystal Tokyo to be exact. The Earth is ruled by King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity." Noting the dawning realization, Mars nodded. "Yes. King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity were Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity. The Queen used the Silver Crystal to dissolve your bond with the Negaforce as she has with Nephlite and Zoicite and as she will with Malachite. Now, as you can see, Zoicite works here as a healer, and if you remember, Nephlite works at the observatory that is across from my temple. I would like it if you work at my temple once again as long as you don't make any more buses disappear." Mars winked at Jedite, who ducked his head slightly.

"I would like that, Sailor Mars." Jedite knew he would survive in this world as long as he built friendship based on trust.

TBC


	4. Malachite

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: This story follows the NA dub, so Zoicite is a woman.

"Revelations"

Chapter Four – Malachite

The first thing he realized was that there was no pain. Was he dead? The second thing he realized was that he was alive. He slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. Everything seemed to be made of the same bright clear crystal. Several things were made apparent to him. He was alive; someone had healed him. He was alone; no one else was in the room. He was no longer in the cave where he died. More importantly, he was no longer connected to the Negaforce. He was free.

He slowly sat up, and another realization hit him. He was no longer wearing his grey Negaverse uniform with the blue trim and his cape. However, he _did_ still have his boots. They were paired with a pair of black slacks that were soft to the touch and a light blue button down shirt with the first three buttons undone and the top of the shirt splayed open like his old uniform was.

Malachite slid off the bed he had been on and briefly looked left and right to locate the door. He had to figure out where he was and where his fellow ex-generals were, especially Zoicite.

He quickly and quietly stole out of the room he was in and made his way up the hallway, pausing before each doorway and intersection. After ascertaining no one was coming, he proceeded forward. At the last intersection, he caught sight of long blond hair and an orange and white sailor uniform. It was Sailor Venus! Malachite watched as she headed away from him. He let out a little breath. He looked down the hallway opposite of where the Scout of Love was headed and saw the way out.

Looking in the opposite direction, Malachite saw that the Sailor Scout was no longer in sight. He quickly exited the building. He didn't know where to start looking for Zoicite, but Malachite knew she wouldn't be in the scouts' stronghold.

Without looking back, he strode forward into the city, determined to find his love. He noticed most of the city comprised of dwellings of some sort. Most of the shops he dismissed as soon as he saw them. There were only a couple that he went near. One was a cosmetics shop run by four women (one with long black hair, one with braided white hair, one with really short dark green hair, and one with brown hair tucked into a bow at the back of her head). Malachite hadn't held out much hope for this store. Zoicite wasn't one for cosmetics of any kind. It was the second store he held the most hope for. It was a store that sold all types of gemstones, however, it was run by two unfamiliar men (one with short dark blue hair and one whose white hair was a few inches shorter than his).

Malachite was unsure of where else to look. He could tell the other three ex-generals were alive, but not their exact locations. He decided to go to the temple that was near the scouts' stronghold. Perhaps someone could point him in the right direction. It took him several minutes to climb the numerous stairs leading up to the temple. Once there, Malachite noticed a familiar blond in a blue and white set of temple robes.

"Jedite?"

The blond man turned in response to his name. "Malachite? You've been finally resurrected?"

"What do you mean? Where are the other two generals?"

"Oh, no one filled you in when you awoke. Follow me, and I'll try to answer your questions." Jedite led Malachite inside the temple, but not before calling out, "Chad, I'm taking a break!"

Receiving a nod from the dark haired man, Jedite closed the door with a snap. "All right, Malachite, save your questions until the end and please don't interrupt. This is Crystal Tokyo, the epicenter of 30th Century Earth. It is ruled by King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity." Seeing the realization dawn on Malachite's face, Jedite nodded. "Yes, they were Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity. They live in the Crystal Palace, which was where each of us was revived with the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal. The Sailor Scouts live in the palace as well. Nephlite works in the observatory across the street, and I'm surprised you didn't see Zoicite. She works in Healer Hall in the Crystal Palace."

Malachite stood up and nodded at Jedite before he left, heading back to the palace. This time there was a guard at the door; Sailor Jupiter was standing there. "About time you came back, Pretty Boy. Your girlfriend is worried about you, when you disappeared."

"Jupiter, will you permit me entrance?" Malachite asked with a bow.

Jupiter gave a curt nod, and Malachite entered and tried to remember the way to Healer Hall. As he neared his destination, he distinctly heard Zoicite's voice, and she was _talking_ to Sailor Venus!

"He could be anywhere. I should have stayed! I just got him back. I can't lose him again!"

"It couldn't be helped. You were exhausted. You had to get some sleep. No one blames you."

Malachite hurried up the hall and entered the room he had woken up in. Zoicite's back was to him, but she looked quite different and quite lovely in her white blouse, green skirt, and her black knee-high boots. Her hair was swept back in its usual ponytail.

Malachite's entrance caught Sailor Venus' attention. She smiled, tapped Zoicite's shoulder, and pointed at the doorway. Zoicite whirled around, and her hand flew to her mouth to stifle the gasp.

"Hello, Zoicite." Malachite entered the room and crossed it, in order to reach his love, who almost immediately fell into his arms, hugging him fiercely.

"I missed you, Malachite. So much."

"And I missed you, my Zoicite." Malachite captured her lips with his own and felt that his world was finally complete.

Fin


End file.
